1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a communication method for receiving data from outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), which includes a facsimile function and an Internet facsimile function or the like, decodes received image data for facsimile communication and forwards the decoded image data to a Personal Computer (PC).
In a proposed facsimile machine, a presence or an absence of a user is previously set. When the user is present, the proposed facsimile machine decodes the received image data for facsimile communication and prints out the decoded image data. Meanwhile, when the user is absent, the facsimile machine stores the image data in an internal storage unit without printing out the image data.
A consideration is made of configuring the MFP as the above-described facsimile machine in which when a user is present in a room, the received image data for facsimile communication is forwarded to a PC, and when the user is absent, the received image data is stored in the MFP without being forwarded to the PC.
However, since the user is required to previously set in the facsimile machine whether or not the user is present in the room, the above-described facsimile machine is inconvenient. When the user forgets to switch the setting of presence/absence, the facsimile machine stores the decoded image data into the internal storage unit even during the presence of the user, and the facsimile machine prints out the decoded image data during the absence of the user.
A conventional image forming device uses a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) (a noncontact automatic identification technology using wireless communication) to retrieve identification information stored in an Integrated Circuit (IC) tag, and determines whether or not to carry out an image forming process in accordance with the retrieved identification information. In this case, an IC tag storing different identification information is assigned to each user. The image forming device distinguishes a user permitted to carry out the image forming process and a user not permitted to carry out the image forming process in accordance with the identification information stored in the IC tag. The image forming device does not carry out the image forming process for the user not permitted to carry out the image forming process.